1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a detector which generates an electrical signal representative of the instantaneous angle of the torque generated by a synchronous motor, and which, in addition, generates a signal representative of the magnitude of motor current which can be used together with the torque angle to determine the torque.
2. Background of the Invention
In many synchronous machine control applications it is useful to know the torque angle on a dynamic basis. It is known to measure torque with an electromechanical torque transducer. However, such devices utilize a strain gauge which produces a low level signal. In addition, the electromechanical torque transducer is not very accurate and due to mechanical torque transients has a narrow bandwidth response.
There is a need therefore for an improved sensor for dynamically measuring torque in a synchronous motor.
There is a further need for such a sensor with a wide bandwidth.
There is also a need for such a system which provides a dynamic reading of the torque angle.
There is an additional need for such a sensor which provides a dynamic wide bandwidth signal representing the magnitude of the multiphase current applied to the stator of the synchronous motor.